


The Barrier

by Waterfall



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Anita doesn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Barrier  
>  **Fandom:** Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter  
>  **Characters:** Anita  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine, they belong to Laurell K. Hamilton. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** This is a really old drabble that I rediscovered – it was actually written the summer of 2004! I still think it’s worth posting… now ask me to write something new. :~P

Have you ever been drunk? Of course you have. Everyone has. Drinking is all about control. Drinking means that you lose your control and most people want that. But I don’t. 

I could never really control my life, although God knows I’ve tried. But now it feels like everything’s slipping… More lovers that I ever dreamed of having. More supernatural powers than I ever wanted. Is it so strange that I hold on to what I can?

So I don’t drink. I don't get drunk. I control my emotions when I can. There are some barriers I just won’t break.  



End file.
